Until The Stars Go Cold
by Endorphine Von Storm
Summary: Andronikos Revel never was a man of words, but of actions. Being a pirate was the perfect thing for him, and he never dreamt or concidered anything else. Until an amethyst-eyed mirialan Sith crossed his path and his fate took the most drastic turn. Story of the Sith Inquisitor and Andronikos Revel through Revel's eyes, from the start to post KotFE. (English isn't my first language)
1. Five years

It was that time of the year again. Looking at what remain of the amber like liquid in his glass, Andronikos wondered if he could drown himself into it. Like, litteraly.

The aura he was giving must have been menacing enough for everyone not to approach him, leaving him leaning over the counter. He could still feel Casey's worried look on his back, but she better than anyone knew to give him space in this specific day.

Five years. Today, it would be five years he married Shà. That day was carved in his memory like none other, as clear as a hologram. He could perfectly remember Voss particular sky, giving everything a golden halo. Golden halo for a golden day. They'd come to this mysterious planet to cure Shà from those ghosts in her head, eating her life and sanity away. Right before the ritual, he'd proposed, saying straight to the point: "If this mojo crap succeed, marry me!". He didn't have to argue a lot. She'd look at him in the eyes and replied "Well, another reason for me to hope it will work".

Few hours later, they were outside Vos-Ka, among old ruins and under a giant tree with red and golden leaves. While a Voss was leading the ceremony, Khem, Ashara, Talos and Xalek as witnesses, all he could see was her. She was gorgeous, wearing a purple gown, as the mirialan tradition demanded for it was the color of thrive and fertility. The color almost the exact same as her eyes. She had tied her white hair in a bun and braids, some lose curls falling around her face. He surprised himself, as he was saying his vows, to hear his own voice somewhat unsteady. Words were not his strongest suit. He was all about action. When he had passionately kissed her as the Voss declared them husband and wife, the rest of the crew had cheer. Ashara and Talos even cried a bit. And while the crew celebrates at the nearest cantina, Shà and him, with the benediction of the Voss priest, flew on the other side of the planet, near a lake, where no outsider ever set foot before, for one hell of a honeymoon. Next morning, they were off to Corelia to fight Thanaton again.

They never celebrate any wedding anniversary. Not one. Not even a year after that day, the Eternal Empire struck. After all the shit they've been through with the revanites, Revan himself, the awakening of the Emperor and the destruction of Ziost, Andronikos thought they had earned a little rest. But no. Zakuul had revealed itself, plunging the whole galaxy into chaos as never before with the Eternal Fleet. Shà, Marr's most trusted ally in the Dark Council, had joined him in the wild space to fight the Fleet. And he had lost her there.

When the Fleet attacked, Shà told them to flee with the Fury. The all crew had protest, refusing to leave her behind. But she gave orders: run, warn the Empire. Survive. So they did, Andronikos promising he'd be back with a whole fleet. He never could. The day after the Fury crew had returned to Dromund Kass to explain the situation, the galaxy was made aware of Arcann ascension to the throne and Valkorion murder, the destruction of Marr's ship and every Empire and Republic's ship in the perimeter. Arcann had even sent them Marr's body in a metal box. All of those who couldn't escape pronounced dead. The Dark Council declared Dark Nox dead. Then proceed to tear each other apart.

Andronikos never believed in Shà's death. No one was harder to kill than her, she'd given proof of that countless times. He told so to those Council morons, repeating they should send search parties. But those assholes were set in their beliefs, even grounding the Fury to prevent him from going. Big pile of fuckwits, all of them. He had head-butted Dark Ravage so hard the guy felt on the floor with a loud bang, and before any of them could retaliate, Andronikos had fled the room, all speed to the Fury that Khem and Xalek had managed to steal from the hangar, and the crew had left the Empire behind them, searching for Shà.

While they did so, the galaxy felt apart. Zakuul to over completely, traping both the Empire and the Republic into treaties that nearly enslaved them to the Eternal Empire, and Arcann extended his tyranny. The more time passed by, the more the crew lost hope. No matter where they went, they found nothing. Shà had simply disappeared out of thin air, her presence even erased from the Force. After two years, Talos announced he was giving up, going to Yavin 4 where he was offered a great job opportunity. Andronikos had lash out violently, but Talos had bravely stood his ground, stating they could not do anything more for Shà. Few months later, Xalek and Khem left too. Ashara and him stuck together for a time, but he lost her and the Fury when they got separated when she followed a lead at the edge of the galaxy. Alone and unable to give up, Andronikos had gone back to his pirate ways. It was what he did best after all, and he hoped he'd find something through the mob network. That was how, on Nar Shaada, he crossed path with Casey again. She had quit the Exchange, not liking what it had become since Arcann new galactic order, and had a pirate crew of her own. They all knew him by reputation, and asked him to join. So he did. Mentioning clearly his main goal was to find Dark Nox. The understanding look that crossed Casey's eyes was enough. Even if every target was as good as any, they specialized in being a bloody nightmare to the Eternal Empire's ships. But after all this time, the crew kept asking him "Why can't you give up?" "Why can't you accept the obvious? Your girl is gone". Sometimes, he wonders that too. Why can't he give up? Why can't he move on? Because deep down, in his guts, he knows. He just knows. Shà is alive. No matter where she is, she is alive. Andronikos was never Force-sensitive, but after living with Siths for so long, he'd learn that your instinct is rarely wrong. So he keeps clinging on that feeling.

Dwelling into the memory of happier days, he didn't notice the captain and some members of a rival pirate ship entering the cantina, nor did he felt his crew stiffen behind him, across the cantina. Each of their meetings were…well, quite the firework. The captain's eyes, a Zabrak named Marek, went across the room like he owned the place. When he noticed the crew, a nasty smile came on his lips. He nodded to his men, who laughed loudly. The bar tender started to sweat heavily, understanding there was no way his establishment will end the evening without blaster shots burns on the walls, some furniture broken and dead bodies to clean up. And when Marek finally noticed Andronikos on the counter, sparks of amusement lighting in his pupils, the poor owner actually started to lower himself behind the bar. With a conquering strut, the Zabrak approached, speaking in a way everyone would hear over the music:

"Well, isn't it the mighty Andronikos Revel ? So called greatest pirate of the galaxy, terror of high space. Brooding over a corelian whiskey. What got your head in a knot? One of your imperial pals abandoned your sorry ass again?"

Marek leaned on the counter next to Andronikos, who didn't spare a glance to him.

"Fuck off" was the only answer he gave, finishing his drink.

But Marek wasn't close to being done:

"What's wrong, you imperial bitch? Can't stand to watch a proper pirate in the eyes"

Casey appeared next to Andronikos, a ferocious glare on her face.

"You heard him, fuck off"

Marek only laughed harder.

"What, need your girl to protect you now?"

Andronikos's crew hold their breath. They knew exactly how much of a bad idea it was to pick up a fight with him in general, and especially on this day, and how to make it even worse by making any mention of "his girl". All hell was about to break lose.

Andronikos finally turned to Marek. The smile on his face was the most vicious that ever graced his lips. Casey even backed off. But Marek didn't recognize the danger.

"You see that glass right here?" Andronikos asked in a silky voice.

Completely taken off balance, Marek stuttered:

"Hun…what…yeah, sure, but what the…"

"Well you're about to see it up close" Andronikos cut.

He acted so fast no one could react. He grabbed Marek by the neck and violently squash his head against the counter, right on his empty glass which broke in dozen of shards. Andronikos repeated the gesture, impaling the shards in Marek face. And he did it again, and again, until Marek's screams stopped, blood dripping all over the counter, among other fluids. Then he dropped Marek's body on the floor, his face nothing more than a gruesome mashed mess. It had all happened so fast both crews stood frozen on the spot. The whole cantina went dead silent, except for the music, all gaze turned toward the pirate who was now pointing his blasters in the direction of Marek's men. The dark smirk on his face daring them to make a move. His own men had grab their weapons, ready to back him up if need be. Marek first mate swallowed hard, giving him a murderous glare:

"You're a dead man, Niki. You hear me? You dead"

Andronikos expression didn't change the slightest, and he replied deadpan:

"Promises, promises"

And the men run away. Andronikos put his blasters away, turned to the bartender and throw him some credits.

"For your trouble"

Casey rushed angrily toward him.

"Are you fucking mad? Feeling better? Well you better enjoy, 'cause now they'll be on our tail non-stop and be some major pain in the ass. We don't need that right now!"

"I needed that right now" he bit back.

Casey sighted heavily, her anger cooling down.

"Look, I know today isn't a good day for you but…"

Without giving her time to finish, Andronikos groaned and walked away. The harsh sun of Jakku blinded him as he left the cantina. The heat was unbearable at this time of the day and the hot wind didn't help. It only carried more sand. In what had become an unconscious movement, he turned the silver ring on the middle finger of his left hand. Engraved in it, the small pattern similar with Shà facial tattoos shine under the bright light. Looking around, Andronikos was reminded of Tatooine, where Shà and him first met. Where his fate took a drastic turn. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder into memory lane.


	2. Into the Dune Sea

« Andronikos Revel ? »

He turned toward the voice that just called his name. All he saw first was white. From the mirialan's long curls to her outfit. Some sparks of color stood out with her amethyst eye and emerald shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Andronikos arched an eyebrow. Everything in that woman screamed "smuggler", then he noticed the lightsaber hanging at her side. Ok…Now the great question: Jedi or Sith?

"I believe you have the artifact I'm looking for" she added

Sith. Shit…

He pointed an angry glare at Webb and reminded him:

"Folks aren't supposed to know I'm here"

He could almost hear the kneels of the younger man shake.

"I'm sorry Andronikos. It's that damn bartender"

"Take care of it"

Webb obeyed at once, hurrying outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the Sith wasn't alone, and a huge monster was standing behind her, just beside the door. The Sith looked at him with an unreadable smile:

"Don't worry, Khem doesn't bite. Well…most of the time…"

The beast kept still, but its eyes were lock on Webb. The poor boy slide slowly through the door, hands up. Once in the corridor, they heard his careful footsteps transform into rapid race. The Sith turned her attention on Andronikos crossing her arms under her chest.

"Now, for your artifact, I don't have it, and I'm glad" Andronikos explained. "Thing drove my crew insane, they mutinied. I floated ten days in a disabled escape pod and spend thirty more in Imperial lock up on account of that hunk rock."

Certain smugness appeared on her face.

"Maybe next time you won't be so quick to steal from Sith"

"Maybe you Sith owe to keep those things someplace safe!"

Preferring not to dwell on that, Andronikos choose to instead explain to the Sith who had her artifact, that goddam Wilkes, the man who took everything from him and the reason why he was on that god forsaken rock. She seemed surprise as she asked:

"Why haven't you kill Wilkes yet? You don't have a reputation for mercy."

So, she heard of him. Good. Maybe she would be clever enough not to get in his way. Then a thought crossed his mind. She wanted that cursed artifact and he wanted Wilkes, and having a Sith on his side would certainly make things easier. He was never a man to turn down such opportunity.

"I chased him across the galaxy. Stole my special made blasters, not to mention my pride. But I think we could help each other out. I have a contact in the Exchange, named Casey Rix, old friend who was once part of my crew. Except I can't quit stride into the Exchange base."

She now looked at him teasingly:

"Oh, the big bad pirate is afraid of a few Exchange thugs?"

Andronikos couldn't say if he started to like her temper or if he wanted to slap her. Not taking the bait still in the hope they would collaborate, he replied:

"Funny Sith. But not everyone can shoot lighting from their fingers. Now, Casey uh…doesn't exactly know I'm here…"

She smirked.

"…she's sure to know were Wilkes is hiding. She'll tell you everything if you explain you know me."

The Sith didn't reply straight away. She seemed to pounder the pros and cons of that strategy. The monster behind her started to wriggled. She gave him a dark look, then turned back to Andronikos.

"Fine, let's work together. We will both achieve our goals sooner this way. I'll go and find your friend Casey."

"Great. If you get that information, do whatever you want, but I'll appreciate if you come back here first. Me and Wilkes are long overdue for a talk."

She seemed to like the menacing tone in his voice for she smiled:

"Sure, that sounds fair enough."

"Good."

She straightened, gesturing to her monster to get moving and they both walk out. Just before leaving the room, the Sith turned her head to Andronikos:

"By the way, my name's Shà. Shà Storm."

And she was gone.

To say that Andronikos was perplex was an understatement. He had met a few Sith in his life, but Shà was…strange. Most of the dark side force wielders were all anger, bloodlust and death threats. This one was different. Sure he'd felt that she was not someone to be trifled with, but the menace in her was more looming around her than straightforward. Like, yes, she could totally roast one's ass if pissed off, but she will first hear what one has to say. To access correctly this intensity of the lightings she will send in one's teeth.

Her outfit also baffled him. Unlike most, she wasn't clad from head to toes in black leather. He couldn't know if she usually avoided that kind of attirail, or if she was clever enough to know that such clothes would've had her cooked up or died of dehydration on a desert planet with two suns, so she chose instead light materials and color that won't hold the light and heat. Added to her skin being of that light shade between green and brown, she won't be easy to spot in the sand. Plus, he, at first, took her for a smuggler, then certainly other people will too, which was ingenious considering the Empire was not well-liked on Tatooine.

And she had accepted pretty easily to help. But Sith were well-known for their duplicity, and he knew he'd better watch his back. She could betray him at every turn, and as soon as she gets her damned rock, she could kill him, or have Wilkes to the job. Or that weird beast that appears to follow her constantly. So better be careful.

Despite his wariness, he didn't fail to notice that she was quit a beauty. Slender but curvy, not very tall but somewhat imposing by her presence. Her hair neatly dressed, her eyes hypnotizing.

Shaking his head, Andronikos understood he hadn't moved one bit for long minutes. His thought wondered from the Sith to the idea that he might soon be able to slice Wilkes throat. If he was feeling magnanimous. About time. That room started to feel that the escape pod he'd drifted into.

Shà came back short time later, as he was explaining to Webb he couldn't allow anymore slip ups about his whereabouts.

"I like your friend" she announced without malice. To what Andronikos snorted. Yeah, Casey was difficult to hate. Shà gave him a datapad, telling Wilkes was hiding from ether view, which made no sense to her. So he explained, and she looked genuinely curious. Andronikos activated a holomap, pointed a precise location, a system of caves, which could be a good hiding place. Chances Wilkes was here were off charts.

"So why aren't you shooting already?"

"I'm always up to shoot some things, but the old girl encrypted something in this datapad. Looks like an access code we're gonna need to enter the compound, I guess."

"Casey set up a meeting with Wilkes in a couple of hours, so if he's truly hiding there, we'll have our chances."

"I'm gonna blast Wilkes for every day I spend in that escape pod. Then I'm going to stomp on in bones."

The beast then step closer, speaking in a tongue Andronikos never heard before, in a deep and malcontent voice.

"Don't worry Khem, it's only temporary" Shà soothed him.

Khem frown his nose, said something then left, one last dark glance toward Andronikos.

"So, ready to kill some mutineers?" she asked happily.

Getting out of the cantina felt better than he anticipated. The air was dry and really hot, but at least there was some wind, bringing with it the burning smell of sand under the sun. A pleasant change after the suffocating scent of numerous bodies in a closed, hot room…

"We'll rent a speeder to get to the coordinates, hide it somewhere close, storm the place and kick the asses of all those morons." Andronikos said "With some luck, at the end of the day, you'll have your artifact and I'll have Wilkes skin as a carpet."

She laughed. Bringing a part of her shawl on her head to make a hood and protect her from the suns, she said:

"I tough you would steal a speeder rather than rent one."

"Well, usually I would" he replied with a wry smile "but better stay under the radar for now."

"Lead the way, then."

Andronikos was now sure she purposely dressed that way to blend in, because no one double checked them, and they arrived at the speeder station without raising suspicion. Before she could do anything, he got on the speeder behind the controls:

"I drive"

Shà stood still a moment, a slightly upset look on her face, possibly debating over arguing or not, then just shrugged and sat behind him. Andronikos fired the engine and Shà hold to him by putting her arms around his waist.

The journey to their destination took about an hour, which they spent in silence, the loud rumbling of the engine not being the best background noise for a conversation. Andronikos could feel Shà's body against his own, holding on to him with one hand. He guessed the other was busy keeping her shawl in place. He had cast a quick glance at her, and saw her admire the landscape around them, her face calm and contemplative. She looked more like a Jedi than a Sith at that moment.

He stopped the speeder when they came into view of the entrance of the caves, and concealed it behind some big rocks. He took binoculars from a satchel and inspected the entrance.

"They're here" said Shà "I can sense the presence several life forms from that direction."

"And there's a guard too busy to sleep to guard anything" he added with disdain.

They exchanged a look, then proceeded to carve their way to Wilkes. Andronikos had to recognize the place was better guarded than he first believed, but harder the challenge better the thrill. Jeez, shooting at things again was so good. The rush of adrenaline, that he really missed. Shà was literally cutting her way through, swinging her red lightsaber gracefully and in a most deadly fashion. She also used various kind of lightning, which filled the corridor with scent of burnt flesh and delightful screams. She definitely no longer looked like a Jedi. She sported a vicious smile when the last man turned into charcoal, and Andronikos was confirmed in his belief that he should watch out for her.

They arrived to a locked bunker door. The control panel was just beside, so Andronikos took the datapad Casey left him. A moment later, the door opened with a loud bang. The group of people standing behind turn hastily toward the new comers. Andronikos spotted Wilkes immediately, and strode in without hesitation, Shà following calmly.

"Andronikos Revel" called Wilkes "I'm surprised they let you out of imperial prison. And you even brought a Sith with you, how cute. But you see these guy? They'll crush you both."

"You're only making it more painful for yourself" Shà taunted.

"Let me guess, you're here for the artifact."

Then Wilkes start a monologue about how better than Andronikos his was, how he was so clever, how he humiliated his former captain out of spite. To what Andronikos started to lose his cool.

Shà cut short by a deep sigh.

"Damn, you really love the sound of your own voice. All this chatting is making me bloodthirsty" she said with cold menace in her voice.

Idiot Wilkes, who though he could beat them, was lying on the floor minutes later with a broken nose, freely offered by Andronikos, and without left hand, taken away without charges by Shà, the remaining of his men already dead. Trying to stand up, Wilkes still managed to throw some venom at them:

"You…you idiots! You will never get it, now. Not the artifact, not the blasters, nothing!"

"We beat you. Now, tell us where they are." Shà ordered coldly.

"You're so stupid. The great Andronikos Revel chases me across five planets only to fail. Even get a Sith by his side, and they both fail."

The guy mind where off tracks, and Andronikos was losing what was left of his patience:

"Talk sense"

"The artifact…it's cursed. It's cursed."

No kidding!

"Yeah, I figured that one out."

"They…they took it. Just like I took it from you. The artifact, the blasters, the money, everything."

Shà was obviously running out of patience too, for she ordered Wilkes to tell them where the thieves went and sent a lightning bolt on him. The little balance he had left vanished, and he collapse on the floor with a scream. Andronikos just loved the pain on his face.

"Chase them if you like" said Wilkes between two heavy breaths "They went out into deep desert weeks ago. The Sand People will eat you before you catch them!"

Shà and Andronikos had every information they needed. And Wilkes just outlived his usefulness. Pointing his blaster on his former first mate, Andronikos said:

"I heard enough. Now give me one good reason not to blast your teeth through the back of your skull."

"Please, do kill him" said Shà with a sight of expecting relief "Maybe he'll finally shut up."

A nasty smile came on Andronikos' lips. Revenge was so sweet, and he had waited for this long enough.

"Can't say it was good to know you" he said with spite.

Wilkes went for one last provocation, refusing not to have the last word:

"I have no regrets, Andronikos. At least…"

"Whatever" cut Andronikos, blasting a fuming hole right between Wilkes eyes. The mutineer fell back, his eyes staring emptily at the ceiling. "Idiot, can't even keep what you steal."

"So, let's go. The sooner we find those thieves, the better."

They made their way back to the entrance, stepping over the dead bodies they left all over the place. Yet, once at the entrance, Andronikos stopped Shà. She casted him a questioning glare.

Andronikos hadn't paid attention when they arrived about how late it was. Now, the twins suns were setting, to soon disappear behind the horizon, and the landscape was bathing in the pinky colors of sunset.

"We go back inside, we'll wait tomorrow to go after them" he said.

"Why?" asked Shà, frowning in disagreement. "We are losing time. We can't afford to take the risk to lose track."

"Yeah, I understand that. But even a Sith like you don't want to be out there in the open desert at night. Wilkes was right about one thing, the Sand People are really dangerous, and they would eat us after torturing us. Well, at least for me, 'cause they'd rather kill you on the spot given how lethal you can be."

"I can fight them" she said, looking offended by how little he seemed to think of her.

"I don't doubt you could take most of them, but they sneak behind travelers and caravans, with snipers, then come in waves. Trust me."

She had one more of those contemplative silences she had the secret of, considering him with burning look, then sighed heavily, admitting defeat.

"Fine."

"Great. Let's go back inside, look if we can find supplies and water, they must have a lot stored somewhere to survive in this hole. We pack it up and we leave at first light. If we don't find enough, we'll make a detour to the nearest city."

"How much will we need?" she asked.

She now seemed to trust his knowledge of the planet.

"A lot. We don't know how far they got, so we might have to walk for days…"

"Wait, you want us to walk?" she cut violently. "It will take forever! We have a speeder…"

"That will die on us sooner or later. The deep desert is nothing but dunes. The sand will get in the engine, and it will be impossible to repair in the desert. So from there, we'll have to walk. So, a lot of supplies."

Shà sighed again, angrily this time, and turned her heels to head back in the hideout like a pouting child.

Hours later, Andronikos was done strapping two heavy bags. They had found everything they needed, and even more, so they would not have to make any detour. Andronikos still hoped they would find something before the speeder dies. But they will have to walk in any case, he knew it. The engine will never survive the trip to go and back.

He hoped he didn't fill hers too much. She was tough, but walking in sand under high heat and no shade for hours with a fifty pounds bag on the shoulders wasn't exactly a peaceful walk in the garden. He looked around to ask her to try the weigh but didn't saw her. Frowning, he went searching for her.

He found the mirialan at the entrance, sitting with her back to the wall and a clear view of her surroundings. The sky was cloudless, and the three moons casted a silver light, making Shà a bit ghosty looking.

"You know, we stayed here to protect ourselves from the Sand People. Won't be of much use if you just stand there" he said.

She kept her gaze on the desert and replied:

"I don't like being underground"

Andronikos sneered.

"Well, as a pilot and pirate, I get understand that."

He sat next to her and handed her a flask of water she took with a nod of thanks.

"So, you know why I want to get those guys. But you? Why do you want that artifact?"

"My master wants it."

"Same question, why?"

"For a ritual"

"What does it do?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't ask"

Andronikos raised an eyebrow.

"So you just run across the galaxy to get cursed and potentially deadly rocks just because your master wants it and you have no idea why."

"It's supposed to increase my power. She didn't explain more, and even if my master is mostly courteous with me, I know better than to test her patience."

"You Siths really are a weird lot…"

"No more than some. We just get power and freedom in a way no everyone understands. In my opinion, Jedis are weirder."

They remained silent for a while. Andronikos was surprised this silence was comfortable, and not awkward. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. The geometrical tattoos accentuated the lines of her face. He knew mirialans got those according to either life experience, accumulation of knowledge or for passing trials. As she had many, he wondered what she'd been through. Made him wonder…

"That beast with you, what is it?" he asked "Never saw anything like this before"

"Khem is a Dashade. A race of beings capable of consuming force wielders, and who served many Sith before."

"Consume…How did you ended up with one of these?" asked Andronikos, truly baffled.

"He was guarding an artifact I needed. I defeated him in combat, so now he's bound to serve me."

"Like a life debt?"

"Not exactly. More like a Force bond that connects two beings through their very souls. But as it is a Dark Side bond, there is an up and a down. I defeated him, I'm in charge."

Andronikos wasn't overly fond of the idea of someone forced to obey another because of some mojo crap.

"You personal slave, uh."

Shà reaction was instantaneous and rather violent:

"He is not my slave!"

The murderous glare she was shooting at him was so intense Andronikos wondered how come he wasn't electrocuted to death already.

"Khem can do whatever he wants, as long as it doesn't go again my well-being"

Ignoring any kind of self-preservation sense, and finding himself really dumb for it, Andronikos replied:

"And that include leaving?"

Shà said nothing but he could feel the air around them getting clog up with ozone, and he knew he was about to get zapped. To his complete bewilderment, she did nothing but clenching her fist, and turned her head back to the desert. She changed the subject instead, but her voice still held some anger:

"What are you going to do when all of this is over?"

"Didn't really thought about it yet" he admitted "Go back to pirate life I guess. Make a new crew."

"Is any pirate going to want to work with you after that?"

Touché!

His lips tightened, then he realized what she had done. He offended her by pushing the wrong button, so she did the exact same thing, knowing very well where to push. He couldn't blame her, really. But he made a mental note. She was the kind to hold grudges, even small ones, and will get back at you in the most unexpected and hurtful way.

Damn, she was kinda growing on him.

"We better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. I take first shift if you want. I'll wake you in a couple of hours"

She eyed him suspiciously.

"What? Worried I run away now that Wilkes is dead? Don't. We still have to catch those morons, and I gave you my word. I may be a pirate, but I have a code, and that include keeping my promises."

She studied him with her mesmerizing gaze, then had a small smile. She got up, gave him the flask back, and went back inside.

The speeder hold longer than Andronikos hoped. They had leave the hideout as the suns hasn't rise yet, charging their supplies and heading in the direction Wilkes had vaguely mentioned. They had enter the Dune Sea has the second sun emerged from the horizon. It wasn't long until they found a small, abandoned camp. In a sandy datapad, they learnt the thieves got out of luck, cursed by the artifact and hunted by Sand People. They got back on the speeder, to the direction noted in the datapad. Another camp, another pad, another direction to take.

It was there the engine refused to fire. After a few try, Andronikos gave up. He unstrapped the bags and took the heaviest. The suns were now high, and Shà, with her shawl on her head, was already sweating. They adjusted their equipment, put on some goggle, and start walking. They advanced side by side for another couple of hours, only to find a new camp. They both growled in anger and frustration. According to the datapad, almost all the thieves were now dead, the remaining ones, head to the Sand People Camp. What a bunch of fools !

After an hour of walking up and down the dunes, Shà started to slow down. On the top of a dune, Andronikos looked back at her. She was panting, sweat dripping from the top of her nose, her clothes and sand sticking to her skin. She was climbing the Dune by pushing on her kneels with her hands, chest tilting toward the ground because of the heavy bag. He hold his hand to her, which she grabbed with a thankful nod, but busy to catch her breath to speak. Once both on the top, they could see the Sand People camp clearly. It was very close. They were almost here.

"We should rest a little" she said "Just to gather our strength. If we must fight, better do it without half chances of fainting from exhaustion."

Andronikos understood he looked no better than her. They took canteens from their bags, drinking slowly. Shà closed her eyes, and appeared to meditate. Andronikos was not Force-sensitive, but he guessed she was taping into the Force to build back her strength.

After a few minute, they went down the dune. Sneaking carefully behind a smaller one, just at the rim of the camp, they put their bags on the floor to be free of the weight, grabbed their weapons and moved prudently between the outer tents. No one seemed to be home. A structure of stone going into the ground was the center of the camp. A few Sand People were there. It didn't take long for Shà and Andronikos to kill every one of them, and their reinforcements. Once the area cleared, they entered the main tent. Nothing but a dead human body. The thieves were all dead. Which enraged Andronikos !

"Damned idiotic nerf-herding sons of Hutts! They got away!" he slashed out.

Shà just stood there, very calm.

"They were killed, and possibly eaten. There's a difference."

As she said that, she searched the body. When she rose, she was holding a small engraved square rock. At least she had found her artifact.

"It doesn't bother you, not being able to make them pay?" Andronikos said full of ire.

"It's enough to know they suffered" she said.

He really couldn't figure her out.

"Maybe for you, but I was looking forward to shooting their eyeballs out of their skulls."

They search the camp for his blasters, without success. They did found, however, some speeders. One was in such a good shape it could carry them to the nearest imperial outpost. When the soldiers standing guard saw them arrive, cover with sweat and sand, they opened wild eyes. But when Shà approached them, telling who she was, they prepared a shuttle which brought them back to Mos Isla. Andronikos appreciated having a driver. Shà and him nodded off in the back.

When they arrived at the shuttle station of the city, the suns were setting again. The soldier asked if Shà needed anything else, which she declined, but turned an interrogating look at him, ready to have the imperial soldiers take care of his needs.

"Well, I thought of what you said, about what I'd do once it's all over" he said "We make a pretty good team. I'm a damn good pilot and I have contacts a Sith will never make on his own. So, how about it? Would you let me join your crew?"

She was actually surprised, he could tell.

"You'll be the boss, of course" he added with a smile.

Once again, she just studied him from head to toes. Then she smiled back.

"I can't see why not."

"Great! Now let's get off that rock!"

A good surprise was waiting for them in Shà's ship hangar. Casey came to meet them, clearly relieved.

"When I heard you headed for the desert, I wasn't sure I'll see either of you again."

He smiled fondly at his old girl.

"Hey Casey"

"I brought Andronikos back" said Shà, which made Casey laugh.

"You should stick with this one, Niky. You might learn a sense of humor."

"Eh, I have a sense of…Oh, it was a joke, right?"

The two women laughed harder. Mean…

Casey was happy to hear Wilkes was definitely out of the picture and hope the Exchange could grow into something better. Good luck with that.

"I'm sorry Andronikos" she said genuinely.

"Nah, it's all right. All that shouting and throwing stuff, someone was bound to get hurt."

"Yeah…It's goodbye, then. Good luck, the two of you."

Shà nodded, and Casey left without looking back.

"All good?" Shà asked.

"Yeah…So that's your ship. A Fury uh. Not bad. Impressive, actually. So, let's get off this rock."

"Yes! I need a shower! I have sand in my brain!"


	3. The Pirate and the Sith

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, real life and everything. Working in retail at this time of the year is kind of a nightmare. Plus, the new exention is here ! I finished it already, still no Nikki back -_-' But it was nice. Hope you will like it. The conversation are not in the same order here than in the game. Please review ^^**

* * *

The Fury-class ships were known to be great to fly. Easy to maneuver, had plenty of room for various upgrade, so that in the hands of a good pilot, it could do pretty much everything. So Andronikos was nothing less than thrilled when he passed the airlock. The Dashade, Khem, if he remembered correctly, must have heard them arriving because he greeted them in the common area. Or more precisely, he greeted Shà then growled darkly to him. Decided not to show the giant any signs of fear, Andronikos just stared back.

"Easy, Khem. Andronikos will be part of the team from now on, so be nice. I'm sure you two will get along soon. You actually have much in common" said Shà with a not so innocent smile.

Khem looked at her, then back at Andronikos, then mumbled something and turned away with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

"Well, he accepted you much quicker than I thought he would" she said.

A droid appeared, and his welcome was much warmer than Khem's:

"Welcome back, mistress. I'm so happy to see you again, I'm sure you laid waste on your enemies and therefore came back with no intention of deactivate me. And, oh, someone new."

"Andronikos, 2V. 2V, Andronikos, who is a new resident, so show him around, then fire the engine and get us off that dusty rock. Me, I'm going to take a long, cold shower."

Shà turned toward her quarter, but stopped and told 2V:

"Give Andronikos some quarters not too close from Khem's. Just in case…"

She then disappeared behind a door she closed without looking back.

"Please follow me"

2V gave him a tour of the ship, which was exactly like its owner. Weird. The mix of white and red lights gave a cold and gloomy atmosphere, but Shà had decorated the place in a way that make it…well lacking a better word, Andronikos would say cozy. Banquettes in the common area were covered with different kinds of blankets, there were books and holocrons scattered all around, in an organized mess, and she even painted a wall. At first, Andronikos thought it was just a random association of pastel colors, but looking closer, he realized it was a sunset. He frowned. He really couldn't figure her out.

After asking 2V if he needed to shoot him to make him shut up, the droid finally stopped his constant jabbering and left him alone. He took the few things he brought with him and gathered it all around a bunk. When the ship set off, Andronikos felt it in his whole body, and the sound of the engine starting filled his ears like music. Gods, he missed flying. Maybe Shà would allow him to fly the ship if he asked. But first, he too needed a shower.

* * *

Having not felt this clean in weeks, Andronikos met Shà in the common area. She had change clothes and now looked definitely Sith. All dressed in black, red and white, a whole new, different aura radiated around her now. She looked more powerful, more fearsome…more beautiful. She had found the perfect balance between sensuality and practical. Her floor length skirt had several layers of fabric, cut to let her legs spread as wild as needed so perfect for combat (and to admire the little skin of her thigh that could be seen then), her top stopped right under her breasts but covered all of her arms and cleavage, leaving some room for imagination. Andronikos couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her navel while she finished the complex braid over her left shoulder.

"We have to contact my master to keep her inform of my progress. As soon as she tells me where the next artifact is, we set sails"

As she made the call via the holoterminal, Andronikos got curious to see what her master was like. What kind of Sith produced an apprentice like her? When the tall image of Shà's master finally appeared, the pirate couldn't hold a bitter snort.

"Apprentice? You have recovered the artifact I take it? Wonderful."

So, Zash was Shà's master. Andronikos had hoped he'd never see her blond, perfectly proportioned face again. She visited him in his imperial cell once, wanting to know all about what happened to him, where he stole the artifact, how, for what purpose…She had been all but lovely. In a dark, threatening way…Even if was more than compliant in the hope to get out of that cell as soon as possible, Zash had thought useful to use her charms on him. Manipulative, over-self-confident, full of herself and clearly used to get everything she wanted. He didn't trusted her with a ten feet pole!

The Sith master turned her head to him, and gave him her most gracious smile:

"Oh, Andronikos. What a pleasure to see you again."

He really didn't like the way she seemed to actually mean it. The gleam in her eye was calculating.

"Hello yourself" he replied coldly "Looks like you finally found your rock."

"Yes, thank you for leading us to it so obligingly. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful asset to my apprentice's crew."

To you, you mean, you damn manipulative witch…

"Now, apprentice. You must retrieve the remaining artifact on Alderaan."

"Consider it done."

"Contact me when you reach the planet. I'll give you more details about your mission. I look forward to seeing you in all your glory."

The call ended there. Shà acted as if nothing was odd, but Andronikos was the kind to always say what he thought.

"All _your_ glory?" he repeated with loads of sarcasm "Like, she's doing all of this, going through all of this trouble, for _you_? Not for her? How altruistic."

Shà turned to him with a sinister expression.

"Don't take me a fool, pirate. I know perfectly she's using me to her own purpose, she cares about me as far as I'm useful to her. Passed that, I'm garbage."

"Why are you doing her biding then?"

"Because I learn from it. All the ordeals and obstacles I overcome make me stronger. And while I play the devoted apprentice, she knows I suspect something, because it is our ways, but she doesn't think me clever enough to know what she's up to, which give me an advantage."

"Because you know what she's up to?"

"No. But I know far more than she suspects. And I have tricks up my sleeve she has absolutely no idea of." She replied with a knowing smile.

Which he returned:

"Well, you do look quite clever to me. Let's just hope you will be powerful enough to beat her when the time comes."

"Always be prepared for anything" she said laughing "I guess, as a pirate, that's a motto you're familiar with."

"Aren't you a sly one."

She made a mockery of a curtsey, proud of herself. He laughed too. Damn, he really was starting to like her. He followed her to the cockpit, where 2V was keeping the ship in the orbit of Tatooine. Andronikos looked at the black sky, thousands of stars shinning dimly, the whole wildness of space sprawled before them. Oh, how he had missed it, the endless possibilities of being behind a ship control panel, the freedom of flying wherever he wanted. Without being aware of it, he let his hand wander on the control, almost lovingly, his eyes still on the infinite universe. Shà caught his movement, but didn't comment, one corner of her mouth rising slightly.

"2V, set coordinates to Alderaan" she commanded the droid sitting in the co-pilot chair.

"With pleasure, mistress."

A succession of beeps later, 2V maneuvered the ship, turned on the hyperdrive, and they jumped to hyperspace.

"The journey to Alderaan will take precisely fifty-one hours. May I set the autopilot on and go do some cleaning?"

"Sure, treat yourself. Certainly won't be me who will to the house chores."

The droid left.

"So, two days in front of us with nothing else to do but learn to know each other better" Andronikos said "Even if you seems to already know a lot about me."

She just arched an eyebrow in a superior expression.

"So, what's your story Sith? I honestly can't get a straight read on you"

"Secrecy is a Sith's best asset."

"Well, you're a master Sith then. But I didn't become one of the most feared pirates in the galaxy just by clicking my fingers. I had to be perceptive. And there's one or two things I'm certain I got right about you."

"Like what?"

"Like you used to be a slave."

Her smug look vanished instantly, replaced by barely contained rage. Who cared, he liked being right. It was his turned to look self-satisfied. At his own perils.

"What did you…"

"I'm cleverer than I look too, you know" he cut her "An alien with calloused hands as a Sith apprentice after the Empire passed a law to ban the human and pureblood only enrolment to swell the ranks, and who reacts so sharply when I compared her Dashade, to a slave?"

Her hand was evidently hitching for her lightsaber. He knew very well he overstepped. But he liked to know who he was flying with. His recent misfortunes taught him better. And being blunt was, well just how he was.

"Yes, I was a slave" she admitted, gritting her teeth "Since I was a child."

He gave her an encouraging nod, hoping she would share more. His face must have softened too, because she took a deep breath and continued, with a voice she meant empty of all emotions:

"Slavers attacked our ship. I never saw my parents again. I can't even remember my mother face anymore. My older brother and I were sent in mines on Concordia, then Quesh, where we got separated. I ended up in a noble family on Dromund Fels. They noticed I was Force sensitive, so they send me to the Sith Academy on Korriban. Happy ?"

"Can I dare one last question?"

"Depends"

Her tone left no room for interpretation. But he wasn't just blunt, he was also bold.

"Shà Storm, that's not your real name, right? Not very mirialan to the ear."

She kept quiet for a long moment, her eyes piercing deep inside him. Finally, with a breath, she said so softly he almost couldn't catch it:

"Shàleen Navàdeeri"

"Why change it? It's beautiful."

This comment soothed her considerably, the anger melting into what he could swear was sadness.

"You said one question, not two."

He understood she would not accept further inquiring, and he knew he had done enough for now. Better change the subject.

"What you don't know about me is I was an accountant on Moneylend when I decided I wanted a little more adventure. So I put a blaster to the head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and walked off with a few million credits. Been robbing and murdering ever since."

She snickered loudly.

"I don't believe for one moment you were an accountant."

"Well, how's that for accounting. For three years, the Sky Princess took more cargo and harassed more Republic ships than half the Imperial fleet. I'm a liar, and a thief, and a murderer. But I'm good."

"That is good to know. Just don't you dare lie to me or steal from me, even less murder me. Believe me, you wouldn't want my ghost haunting you."

"No doubt about that! But don't worry. You helped me settle an old score, and you took me in when I had nothing anymore. I owe you. And I always pay my debts. May be a pirate, but I still have a code. Plus you have a pretty nice ship. It's no Sky Princess but what is?"

Her smug expression was returning progressively.

"My ship is awesome. Careful not to insult her !"

"I'm not insulting, relax. Quite the opposite, really. I had a ship like it once. No armor to speak of, but you don't need defense when you can maneuver like that."

"You didn't seem to have a ship when I met you."

"Yeah, it got blown to pieces. But it was a thrill while it lasted. Nothing like playing chicken with a ship twice your size and then firing up his tail when he blinks. Sky Princess was great, but she couldn't do that."

She considered him with an amused smile, almost like a master pleased by their puppet latest trick, but before he could call on her for that look, she made an offer he couldn't refuse:

"Would you like to fly the ship ?"

Ok, she knew how to wrap a man around her finger. Or it just was really too plain obvious how much he loved flying. The way he laughed surely made him sound like a five years old, but he was just thrilled.

"Heh, how do you Sith say it ? My Lord, it would be an honor" he said with a bow.

She shook her head, still smiling.

"Well, while you have fun with the control panel, I'll go meditate."

"Isn't that a Jedi thing ? Aren't you Sith more in the "blow up the pressure by destroying everything around""?

"Normally yes, but right now destroying the ship would be counterproductive, and even Sith need to recenter themselves inside the flow of the Force."

She turned to leave, but added:

"We have two days ahead. Make yourself at home. It is your home now."

He watched her back as she left. He felt a little guilty to lie to her about his past, especially when she had been so honest with him, sharing what obviously still hurt a lot, but he had no idea how she would react to him being a former Republic captain. Better keep that for later.

Even if the idea of flying the ship was highly tempting, Andronikos felt too exhausted. So he went straight back to his bunk. He lied there on his back, without moving, eyes closed. The silence inside the ship was only broken by the engine, but it wasn't an unpleasant sound, more like the distant purr of a big cat, like an even lullaby. He guessed everyone on board was either meditating or asleep. Even knowing that a Dashade that obviously didn't like him very much was around, for the first time in months, Andronikos allowed himself to drop off his guard and he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Years of living on ships had given Andronikos an impeccable appreciation of time in deep space. Therefore, when he cracked an eye open, he knew he'd slept for about six hours, which wasn't a lot, but he felt completely rested. He also felt completely hungry, which his stomach stressed by a long growl.

In the galley, he found Shà and Khem sitting next to each other, chatting casually. When she noticed him, Shà gave him a smile, asked him if he slept well and if he wanted a cup of tea or caf. Khem mumbled something with Andronikos thought was irony, making Shà laugh.

"I don't speak that" was the only reply he gave, taking the cup of caf Shà was offering him.

"Master Khem was asking if you wouldn't prefer some whiskey instead" translated 2V behind the pirate.

"Alcohol right after getting up ? Nah ! Gives a bad breath"

Shà laughed harder, and the corner of Khem lips twisted in what could be a smile. He said something, so Andronikos turned to 2V for translation.

"Master Khem says if you keep going like this, he might grow to like you. But he insists on the "might" part"

"I lie, steal, kill, enjoy a good fight…what's not to like ?"

Shà was watching the exchange with an amused look on her face. He couldn't decide what she would like best: if they got along or if they tried to kill each other. Either way, it was plain obvious she wouldn't interfere and just enjoy the show.

"You know, I think I hear the ship's engine making a strange noise earlier. Mind if I check it out ?"

"You think it's a serious problem ?"

"Won't know until I look. Probably just space dust, but got to be sure. I'm no expert but a buddy of mine back before the war taught me everything I know. Carl Norn. Best technician I knew, but worst card player."

Khem growled a question.

"He wants to know how you can be bad at card playing" said Shà.

"Hum, I really got to learn Dashade's language, will be easier…I guess a Force sensitive person always wins with cards. But Carl could never see when the deck was stacked against him and it always was."

"You have quit the colorful group of friends" she noticed.

"With the two of you in the mix, don't talk to me about it !"

Khem actually chuckled at that.

"Pirate business has all kind of people. Made me first mate after the war on a ship called the Bloodshot Rancor. I learned a lot before he gambled the ship away. But you must be sick of hearing me jabbering so soon in the morning."

"I just didn't though you were the chatting kind."

He usually wasn't. But this new crew intrigued him, and it'd been a while since he really had someone to talk to.

"Haven't been on board for long, and I just like to know who I'm working with. Nothing touchy-feely, just enough to know you've got my back. Small talk never hurt for that."

"Good. Because if you got all sensitive on me, I might not like you as much."

Oh, so she liked him. He was glad to hear that.

"Don't worry about sensitive. Last time I cried I was six years old and my old man shot me in the foot to shut me up. Besides, I got a reputation to protect."

"Oh I know. The big bad pirate has a nasty temper."

Her tone was mocking but not in a mean way. She was teasing him, like she had most of the time since they met. It looks like it was her own way to get around people, to learn how to read them. She did it cleverly and enjoyed playing with the emotions of other.

"I've heard and more or less saw you've got a temper of your own."

Khem added something by looking at him in the eyes.

"Let me guess" Andronikos said before anyone could translate. "I haven't seen the half of it yet, right."

The Dashade was now laughing, or he seemed to be. He said something to Shà while gesturing toward Andronikos, finished his cup then left. Shà then eyed him both suspiciously and puzzled.

"Khem isn't easy to please, it took me some little time to have him not plotting to eat me the very moment I look away from him. But you…you seem to draw people to you. Khem, me…None of us had wanted to kill you yet."

"Maybe it's because I don't have some Force bound with him so he feels freer around me. As I have no power over him he has no reason to hate me straight away. Plus, I think I'm kind of your type. Both of you."

"I do like dangerous men."

My, weren't they flirting now.

"I'll go check the engine." he said, not breaking eye contact.

As he left, he could have swore she was checking him out.

* * *

The damages to the engines were minor. Small rock had entered the cabin, probably from the latest jump, nothing bad. Still, it required some cleaning. It took Andronikos a few hours, but once he was finished, he felt peaceful, happy. Jedis and Siths had meditation, he had flying and having his hands black from motor oils. Tinkering with mechanics was not just a pastime, it was a pleasure, and a way to clear his mind. He really was thankful Shà let him do all of this.

Once the last piece of rock was in a bucket, and the engine fixed, Andronikos took a cloth to washed away most of the engine grease, but deliberately left the one already dried on in skin. He wasn't sure why. To remind him that he was actually back at was he was best ? His white shirt had traces of oil too anyway…

He went searching for Shà, to tell her not to worry anymore. He found her in the cargo hold, that seemed to be used as a training room as well. The Sith had change her clothes for slinky pants and a sport bra. Barefooted, she was training her fighting skill with a staff against a sophisticated dummy. He stood by the door for a while, watching her graceful moves. She looked more like she was dancing than fighting. Sweat made her skin glow, and sticking to her neck and forehead the few strands getting out of her messy bun.

"Enjoying the view ?" she ask without turning toward him.

He chose not to reply, rather smiled without her noticing and said:

"The engine is fixed. Looks like we took on some rocks on our last jump. Nothing bad."

She finally stopped to look at him.

"I didn't even knew something like that could happen. I really know nothing about mechanics. I can fly a ship, sure, as long as it's in good shape. Beyond that, one advice don't rely on me."

"So you don't know everything, eh." he said, walking to her. "I bet you hate it."

As sole reply, she gave him a not so light punch in the leg with her wooden staff, falsely offended.

"Did it happened to you before ?"

"Yes. Once I took the Sky Princess through an asteroid flied."

Her eyes grow larger than planets, looking at him as if he was completely out of his mind.

"My ship mechanics were furious."

"You bet !"

"Cleaned rocks out of our engines for weeks, had to replace one of the rears, it was so badly damaged."

"You're lucky you made it out alive !"

"Mechanics couldn't take me ! Or did you mean the asteroid field ?"

She had a fit of the giggles, on hand on her stomach, leaning on her staff. He liked the sound. When she managed to take her breath, she wondered:

"What in all existing hells were you doing in an asteroid field in the first place ?"

" When you got a fleet of Republic ships on your tail, you take whatever cover you can find. Rocks don't have canons. Besides what's life without a little risk ?"

"Agreed. I like your boldness. If you ever try something like that with my ship, I might start yelling and call you names, but know that deep down, I'll love every part of it."

It was his time to laugh. Good to know she was just as crazy as him.

"That's why I became a pirate. The risk, the reward, the freedom."

Her eyes got distant:

"Freedom, uh. That's the most important thing ever, right ? I'd know about that. That why I became a Sith. Though my freedom was perhaps more literal."

"Freedom is all in the mind"

"As a former slave, I can assure you it's not entirely true. Be free in your mind but not in your body, there's nothing worse. Because when you're done letting your mind wander you have to go back to reality where you're trapped. Hurts even more."

He understood her point.

"But now, are you really freer ? I mean, you still serve a master using you for her own agenda."

She didn't reply straight away but stared at him. Her look was hard but not cold or judging. Then she said, solemnly:

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._"

"This is the Sith Code. I'm sure you guessed which part got my attention the most. I am not searching for power to subjugate others, or for the pleasure to know that no one is higher than me. I'm not like other Sith lords whose ambition is to be on top and rule the universe. I want power to be free, to break my chains. Once I rise in the highest spheres of the Sith order, no one will ever control me or tell me what to do. I'll be my own person, and I'll crush every idiot stupid enough to try to have me under their heel again. No one will ever look down on me again."

Andronikos had to admit he found hard the idea of anyone looking down on her. Even now, in sweaty training rag, she was radiating self-confidence and power. Her presence was imposing, she always looked at people straight in the eyes without blinking, she was full of defiance and clearly didn't take any shit. Her whole composure was a challenge, for one to dare call her slave and see how many seconds it would take to make them bite the dust. But she certainly had to build that character after so many years of being treated like an object one could use then throw away. It didn't take a genius to understand that, in order to survive as a slave, one had to build an iron shell around oneself.

"Respect is the second thing someone is entitled to, after freedom" he just said.

"With the difference that respect is always to be earned. I don't care what fancy title or noble blood you have, as long as you're a moron, I'll let you know. One guy from my acolyte group was like that…The Overseer's favorite, with his Sith pureblood, perfect education and privileges…I beat him at every turn, succeeded where he failed, made a fool out of him. Know he's feeding the worms and I am an Apprentice."

"No one stands in your way, right ?"

He liked her gut. He also liked that she obviously didn't take back at people back just charging like a Rancor. She first prove to them she's better, cleverer, stronger, and then she takes them down. Having her worth recognized and acknowledged seemed paramount to her.

"I'm growing tired of that dummy" she said, taking another staff on the weapon rack, then tossed it at him.

He caught it in midair and made it swirl, accepting the challenge.

"I'm better with blasters, but don't underestimate me" he warned.

She attacked swiftly. It was a long time he didn't practiced with a staff but gladly found out he wasn't rusty. Her footwork was impeccable, her strikes precise but he managed to keep up. Seeing it, she quickened the pace, pushing him further in defense. She left little openings, but he was tough himself. They spared like that for a long moment, neither one wanting to be the first to flinch, teasing and daring each other. Then, she stumbled. Jumping on the opportunity, he went to sweep her feet, but realized too late it was a feint. And before he could understand or even register what had happened his was on his back, on the floor, Shà straddling him, her staff pressed on his trachea.

The gleam in her eye was the thrill of victory. She liked winning, she liked to have the upper hand. She was pressing her staff just enough to let him know she could cut his air ways at any time and the only reason she wasn't doing it right now was because she didn't wanted it. They stayed like this, breath short, without moving. Andronikos couldn't help but notice she was gorgeous when basking in victory, even small ones.

"I usually rather be on top" he just said.

"Do you ?" she replied tauntingly, as if she didn't believed it one second.

"Let's just get one thing straight. Are you teasing me or are you into me ? I'm a pirate, you're a Sith. I'm happy as any guy to give a girl what she wants, but I'm not your slave, right. I'm free to go at any time."

His choice of words was intentional and she knew it. She saw his point so she didn't get angry.

"As long as you don't getting needy. In that case, I'd have to send you away."

"Needy ? You're thinking of some other guy."

It had distracted her enough so he quickly grabbed one of her tight, rolled over and pinned her on the floor with his weight, knowing she could Force toss him over the room. She didn't and kept her smile on.

"Talk to you later, all right ?" he said.

Then he stood up and left.

* * *

Andronikos spend the rest of the day with 2V and Khem. Shà had to work on some translation of old texts, and he wanted to learn how to understand the Dashade's language. So he'd asked 2V to find him some things to work with. Turned out the droid had plenty of data about that, but he was the dullest teacher ever. Khem's attention was drowned by Andronikos colorful way to show his irritation and surprisingly offered his help. The pirate and the droid eyed each other in suspicious disbelief, but Khem soon explained his way to teach: each time Andronikos got something wrong, he was allowed to try to eat the pirate. After their third chase across the ship, Shà had burst out of the meeting room where she was working, electricity sparking around her, demanding to know what was causing so much noise she couldn't even hear herself thing anymore, and of whom she had to liquefied the intestines. When 2V had explained the whole situation, Khem trying to reach Andronikos who had to climb the top of the holoterminal, her anger vanished instantly to be replaced by a laugher so intense she had to grab the wall not to fall. She returned to her work allowing them to carry on, but warned that she'll kill them both if they made one single sound. Their fourth chase was therefore completely silent. At the end of the day, Andronikos was able to hold a conversation far better than in the morning.

* * *

"Three hours before arrival on Alderaan" said 2V in the holocanal.

Andronikos finished cleaning his bunk. He had found the sword he'd won against the Fear among his things. Had totally forgotten he had it, thought he'd lost it. It was old, ancient, with history. Shà would love it. He also found an untouched bottle of Corelian rum. He took both.

Shà was in the cockpit, sitting absentmindedly on the captain's chair, her gaze fixed on the hyperspace tunnel while she was playing with little lightning between the fingers of her left hand. He sat on the copilot chair.

"Little time off left before we go back to serious business. Wanna enjoy while you can ?" he ask raising the bottle of rum.

"Let me guess, you want to have an alcohol game"

"More or less"

"What are the rules?"

"You answer my questions, you get a sip, you ask a question back. Simple."

"And at the end everyone is drunk."

"No one is jealous then. Plus it's a nice way to get to know each other more."

She laughed silently.

"Okay"

He opened the bottle with a satisfying sound.

"First question: you wear a lot of white for a Sith. Is it just because you like the color, or because you like to piss the other Sith off by doing nothing like them?"

It earned him a wry chuckle.

"Both. Plus, the color is meaningful. In Mirialan culture white is the color of death."

She took the bottle and drank a sip.

"This is very good stuff you have here. My turn. What's the sword ?"

"Funny you ask, I wanted to give it to you. Won it a few years ago in a fight against an Anomid pirate, called himself "the Fear". Kind of crazy but a great pilot and a great fighter. Blade's just ornamental, but he sure liked to wave it around. Worth a lots of credits from what I hear."

"And now you're giving it to me? I'm honored"

The surprise and emotion in her voice was genuine, and he knew he really took her aback.

"A beautiful weapon for a beautiful lady. I know you got a lightsaber, but I figure you'd like to add something like this to your collection of old, historical things. I saw you collected a lot of artifacts, and not just for power purpose. You obviously like things with history and meaning. A real archeologist! I bet the reason why you do your master's bidding is because you actually love it."

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. Oh, wait. I think I have spare of good blasters in the cargo hold. You sure would have more use for it than me."

"Eh, well thank you, that would be great. But I don't need anything back. Just like looking at you."

For a second, she seemed unsure as if they were still teasing around like they always did or if he actually meant it.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." she chose to reply.

"I wouldn't go with me. But I won't talk you out of it."

He took his turn on the bottle. As he drank way more than she did, she raised an eyebrow.

"My answer was longer" he just said. "Now, question. Don't answer if it's too personal, I don't want to invade your privacy. It's just…it keeps coming back in my mind."

She stayed quiet, which he considered as permission.

"You told me your real name, and I think it's beautiful. What pushed you to change it?"

Her gaze drifted again, as she lost herself in her thoughts. She kept silent for so long he started to believe he would never get an answer.

"Shàleen Navàdeeri was my child self. The one who ran free in Miriala's tundra, climbed trees with her brother, baked braid with her mother, and fall asleep every night dreaming about exploring the galaxy. She was innocent, ignorant, full of dreams that would never come true. She died when the slavers took her. That's the first reason. The second, Shàleen means dawn, or more literally "rise of the sun". I only kept Shà because this way, every time a master spited on me because I was a slave and said my name as an insult, all I could hear was "rise", and I thought it was deeply ironic. I loved the fact they had no idea every time they tried to make me kneel by calling my name, they were actually ordering me to stand tall. Navàdeeri means "peaceful steppe". We can both agree I am nothing peaceful. My latest master's wife actually liked me, she's the one who send me to the Academy. She took on calling me "little storm" after I'd wrecked a room with the Force after another slave stole my only book. Made sense to keep the name."

She took a long sip as Andronikos took in everything she had explained. He was quite admiring her spirit, even so young. She had managed to gain a small victory in her misery, right under her former masters noses. She had found strength in a small yet very meaningful thing, and it was really telling of who she had become. It made it way easier to read her now. But the fact that she kept a name a master gave her was also telling. She obviously had a different relationship with this woman.

"Why did you really chose to join my crew?"

It was Andronikos' turn to be taken aback. He never thought deeply about that, but she had.

"Honnestly, because you are way too intriguing to let go before I unlock some of you secrets. You appeared out of nowhere on Tatooine, fixed my problems in two days while I couldn't in more than two months, you seemed so detached from everything. I'm a pirate because I love unknown and danger. You are both."

Her face was a mask of impassability. He couldn't tell was she thought of that, so he just drank.

"You are odd, that a fact. Not in the bad way, but you are. I heard that, for the Mirialan, purple was the color of thrive. With your purple eyes and your white hair, people on your planet surely didn't know what to think of you right?"

She laughed lightly at that.

"And I enjoyed that. I enjoyed that they never knew what to expect from me, that I unsettled them. A girl of thrive and death. An elder once suggested it might predict a future as bounty-hunter: financial thrive in the death of other. Turns out he wasn't so far from the truth."

They chatted like this for a long time, before Khem enters the cockpit, and they welcomed him in the conversation. When the ship left hyperspace and the peaceful shape of Alderaan filled the window, Andronikos realized he had more connections with these people he met not even a week ago than with his entire crew who turned on him. He liked being with these two weirdo, and, even if he tried to keep it in check, he had the slight hope for a good near future with them.


End file.
